1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide latch assembly for selectively latching and unlatching components to each other such as latching of a closure member for movement between open and closed positions with respect to an associated access opening defined by another member.
2. Background Art
Slide latch assemblies in the prior art have conventionally included a housing and a latch pawl that is mounted on the housing for movement between latched and unlatched positions to provide a latching function such as latching a closure member in a closed position with respect to an associated access opening defined by another member. With some applications, the available space for the latch assembly is limited such that it is desirable to have a slide latch assembly that is relatively thin so as to fit into the available space.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved slide latch assembly.
In carrying out the above object, the side latch assembly of the invention includes an elongated housing having opposite first and second ends and including a base wall and a pair of side walls that extend from the base wall in a spaced relationship from each other. A pair of retainer walls of the housing extend toward each other from the side walls in a spaced relationship from the base wall and have inner edges spaced from each other. A pair of pawl extension stops of the housing are located on the base wail respectively adjacent the pair of side walls at the first end of the housing. A pawl retraction stop of the housing is located on the base wall adjacent the other end of the housing.
The slide latch assembly also includes a latch pawl mounted between the base wall and the retainer walls of the housing for sliding movement between a latched position and an unlatched position. This latch pawl has a pair of spaced extension stops that respectively engage the pair of pawl extension stops on the base wall of the housing to limit movement of the latch pawl in one direction toward the first end of the housing past the latched position. The latch pawl also has a retraction stop that engages the pawl retraction stop on the base wall of the housing to limit movement of the latch pawl in the opposite direction toward the second end of the housing past the unlatched position.
A leaf spring of the slide latch assembly has a pair of legs that extend between the housing and the latch pawl at a location between the spaced extension stops of the latch pawl to bias the latch pawl against movement from the latched position toward the unlatched position.
The construction of the slide latch assembly as described above permits it to have a relatively thin construction that facilitates use thereof in confined spaces.
The pair of extension stops on the base wall of the housing are constructed as extension lugs each of which includes a slide surface that slidably engages the latch pawl during movement thereof between the latched and unlatched positions. Each extension lug on the housing base wall also includes a stop surface that is engaged by one of the extension stops of the latch pawl to limit movement of the latch pawl in the one direction toward the first end of the housing past the latched position. The stop surfaces of the extension lugs on the base wall of the housing are inclined with respect to the direction of movement of the latch pawl between the latched and unlatched positions.
The pair of extension stops on the latch pawl comprise extension lugs each of which includes a slide surface that slidably engages the base wall of the housing during movement of the latch pawl between the latched and unlatched positions. Each extension lug on the latch pawl also includes a stop surface that engages the stop surface of one of the extension stops of the base wall of the housing to limit movement of the latch pawl in the one direction toward the first end of the housing past the latched position. The stop surfaces of the extension lugs on the latch pawl are inclined with respect to the direction of movement of the latch pawl between the latched and unlatched positions.
The leaf spring of the slide latch assembly has a junction that connects its pair of legs to each other. A connector of the slide latch assembly connects the junction of the leaf spring to the base wall of the housing with the pair of legs of the leaf spring extending from its junction to engage and bias the latch pawl against movement from the unlatched position toward the latched position, and the leaf spring leg engagement being with the latch pawl at the extension lugs that embody the extension, stops of the latch pawl.
The pawl retraction stop on the base wall of the housing and the retraction on the latch pawl include ramp surfaces that permit insertion of the latch pawl into the housing. The pawl retraction stop on the base wall of the housing and the retraction stop on the latch pawl also includes stop surfaces that engage each other to prevent reverse withdraw movement of the latch pawl from the housing.
The latch pawl of the slide assembly has an elongated shape with opposite ends and oppositely oriented faces. The pawl retraction stop on the base wall of the elongated housing and the retraction stop on the elongated latch pawl are located at adjacent ends of the housing and the latch pawl with the retraction stop on the latch pawl being on one face of the latch pawl. The latch pawl also includes a manual actuator located on the opposite face of the latch pawl from its retraction stop and adjacent the opposite end of the latch pawl from its retraction stop.